Detective Adventures of Sting & Rogue
by Ahsoka4
Summary: Based off the 2009 Sherlock Holmes film: Detective Sting Eucliffe and his partner, Rogue Cheney, engage in a battle of wits and brawn with a nemesis whose plot is a threat to all of Magnolia.


Chapter 1

Sting bursts out of an alley as he sprints around a corner and runs across a courtyard to a side door. He enters through the door and stands at the top of a stairwell. Sting takes a moment to catch his breath since he ran all the way over here.

Descending the stairwell to another door, Sting comes upon another set of stairs that led down a spiral way. Before he could go down the spiral stairs, Sting heard someone coming as he hid behind the door.

Opening one of the doors was a middle-aged man, carrying a lantern. Hearing a noise as if someone came in, the middle-aged man walked towards the door where Sting was hiding.

However, Sting wasn't all too worried as he took his time to get a good glimpse of the middle-aged man and started to plan out his surprise attack. Sting was a master of several martial arts techniques and knew which one would work on this middle-aged man.

As soon as the middle-aged man was about to go through the door where Sting was hiding, he made his move. First thing that Sting did was whack his hands to the left side of the man's head.

Knowing the man would use this time to scream for help, Sting quickly grabbed him by the throat, squeezing it a bit and let go to paralyze his vocal cords, thus stopping him from making a sound.

Lastly, by smelling the man's breath, he could tell he was a heavy drinker right away and used this to his advantage. He punched his knuckles into the man's liver and afterwards, punched him in his right knee, thus knocking the man unconscious. From his diagnosis, the chances of this man getting back up were unlikely since he would be knocked out for hours.

Sting dragged the man's body into the shadows and took his hat and lantern as he descended down the stairs. In truth, Sting was a detective, one of Magnolia's most brilliant detective who manage to solve the most difficult cases. Nothing ever escaped his eye since he was very keen on the details when it came to solving crimes crooks thought they could get away with.

* * *

What was going down at the bottom of the stairs was a ritual that was taking place. It was a ritual being performed through the use of black magic. The case the Sting was assigned to was solving the cases of eleven murdered girls who had been killed the same way through these rituals. Not a 12th young girl had gone missing and it was reported to Sting by the girl's parents. The girl who had gone missing was a young teen girl named Evergreen.

Evergreen laid down on the stone tablet as her body shook as if she were possessed. The man above her was the one casting a spell on her as he recited the words for the ritual.

Watching the events taking place was Sting as he carefully try to make his next move. So far he saw he was outnumbered as he spotted about 14 men guarding the black-cloaked man casting the ritual on young Evergreen.

Suddenly, a man from the shadows popped out of nowhere to attack Sting. When Sting was about to attack back, his companion, Dr. Rogue Cheney, appeared and grabbed the man around his neck. Sting held on to the man's nose to stop his breathing as they waited for the man to pass out.

"That's a nice hat you have there, Sting," Rogue complimented.

"Oh, thanks, I just picked it up," Sting replied.

"By the way, you did remember to bring revolver, right?" Rogue asked.

Realizing his pockets were empty, Sting said, "Oh, yeah. I kept thinking I was going empty handed. And I think I might have left the stove on back at home."

"Don't worry about it," Rogue assured him. "I turned it off before I left."

"By the way, I think this guy's passed out already," Sting pointed out.

Seeing that the man was passed out, Rogue laid him down as he and Sting shook each other's hands.

"Also, nice save back there, Rogue," Sting complimented his friend. "As always, you have a habit of showing up at the last minute. Where's the inspector anyway?"

"She's getting his troops lined up," Rogue informed her.

"Typical," Sting figured. "Why waste time getting the troops ready when you can take action right now. Speaking of which, let's take care of business with this so call magic man."

Heading down the stairs quickly, Sting and Rogue manage to surprise attack a couple of the guards, taking six of them down. Another six more decided to take this time to retreat and escape when they saw the arrival of Detective Sting Eucliffe and Dr. Rogue Cheney.

That only left two guards for Sting and Rogue to deal with. Even with two guards, they put up quite the fight. One of them pulled a gun as he aimed it at Sting. Seeing that Sting was unarmed, Rogue thought quickly as he pushed the guard he was fighting into Sting's way, as the guard shot one of his own. Sting took some batons lying around and smacked the gun out of the guards hands and whacked him in the faces with them, knocking him out.

As the spellcaster continued to recite the ritual, Evergreen took a knife lying next to her, attempting to stab herself against her own will. With all the guards taken out, Sting ran up to the stone tablet and quickly stopped Evergreen from killing herself. Stopping the ritual, Sting and Rogue had the spellcaster cornered with nowhere else for him to escape.

"Sting Eucliffe," spoke the spellcaster and looked at his companion, Rogue. "And his loyal dog. Tell me, Doctor, as a medical man, have you enjoyed my work?"

Glaring at the spellcaster, Rogue replied, "Let me show you how much I've enjoyed it."

Rogue walked towards the spellcaster to give him a piece of his mind. He utterly despised this spellcaster, finding his crimes of the murder of these innocent young girls just unforgivable.

When Rogue was about to take a swing at the spellcaster, Sting jumped right in to intervene. "Rogue, stop!" To his relief, Sting stopped him in time and showed his friend what he had to worry about. "Look very closely and you'll see what he has."

Unsure of what Sting was talking about, Rogue took a very good glimpse and then he saw it. Something in the spellcaster's hands reflected with a light. It was a piece of sharp close that barely reached the front of his forehead.

Realizing he came close to being killed, Rogue asked, "How did you see that?"

"Because I was looking for it," Sting answered, breaking the piece of glass with the two batons. He used the batons to take off the hood of the spellcaster's true identity.

Rogue was shocked of who it was. The spellcaster and the one behind the murderers was a well-respected aristocrat by the name of Lord Jiemma.

"Lord Jiemma?"

"Always knew you led a secret life, Jiemma," Sting told him. "But worry about him later, Rogue. I think Miss Evergreen needs some medical assistance at the moment."

"Yes, you're right," Rogue agreed, as he smacked Jiemma in the face with the batons as he went over to make sure Evergreen was okay.

One of the guards, who was barely conscious, began to crawl over to grab a gun when he saw Sting had his back turned. That came too late when Inspector Erza Scarlet arrived. The arrival of Erza Scarlet frightened the guards as she was one police inspector you did not want to cross.

Pointing her gun at one of the guards, she said, "I'd think twice before you pick that up." When the guard decided to surrender, Erza gave him a kick to the face.

"Late as usual, Inspector Erza," Sting told her. "Maybe next time, you might want to pick up the pace instead of arriving at the last minute. And as you can see, the case is solved and you got one prisoner, who's more likely to face the gallows."

"I could use some help here with Miss Evergreen," Rogue told the police officers, as they came to assist him. "She needs a hospital immediately."

Erza glared at Jiemma, the man responsible for these horrible crimes and gave her most trusted Police Captain, Elfman Strauss. "Elfman, get him out of my sight."

Elfman took out the chains as he cuffed Jiemma and escorted him away.

Looking at Sting, Erza replied, "I thought I told you to wait for my orders, Sting."

"You should know I'm not the type of guy to follow orders, plus I'm not a police officer," Sting told Erza. "Plus, if I did follow your orders, you'd be cleaning up a corpse and chasing a rumor. Besides, Miss Evergreen's parents hired me, not you guys. The question of why they thought you needed assistance sort of beats me."

"Either way, a job well done, Sting," Erza complimented. "Magnolia can rest easy now that Jiemma will be behind bars until he receives the death penalty."

"I couldn't agree more," Rogue concurred. "Congratulations, Inspector Erza."

"If it's all good to you, Inspector, the drinks are on me," Sting said.

"Appreciate the thought, Sting," Erza smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, cheese," said the photographer, snapping a picture of Erza, Sting and Rogue for the front newspaper. Of course, Sting covered his face by accident.

The front cover of morning's paper read: "STING EUCLIFFE AIDS POLICE AND CATCHES KILLER!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film "Sherlock Holmes" as it is the property of director Guy Ritchie and I do not own "Fairy Tail" as well since that happens to be the property of Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notice: Just to let you all know, this is based off the 2009 film, only I made a few changes and I thought the idea of Erza playing Lestrade was more interesting since I have a habit of changing the genders. Hope you enjoy this version of this story with Sting and Rogue as the two leads and I look forward to hearing your reviews.**


End file.
